User talk:Fashion RockStar
Depends :3! Actually, it's good for new users to ask :P! Well, if you use that on Sirenix song article or your own user page, that's alright. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Thanks for the compliment. Well, yes, that's okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:21, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Most of pages are locked because they're completed or there's none of official information to add or to prevent the bad edits from bad users. The protection for new users will often disappear in 2 or 3 days if I'm not mistaking. Well, recently Daphne and Roy outfit parts are in need for helps, and a few left-over spells and many scripts. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Browse Roxy's outfits? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can edit anything you think that is not completed, making sure using the proper grammar. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:36, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) We don't need MediaWiki and coding stuffs that much. But thanks for offering. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:48, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 09:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. Well, galleries are not allowed to directly added on, you need to create a specific gallery page instead. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:14, October 9, 2013 (UTC) By far, I just see you adding pictures there, but that's okay. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Are U gonna add more on this site more pictures? EloiseWinx (talk) 13:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey c: [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] ~ [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 04:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not in the good mood to reply any messages today, still, I'd try, so I hope you don't mind about my attitude. First, you always have to sign your signature after finishing the message. That's a must-do. Next, the picture you showed me is in ep 601, it has no meanings to add in ep 101. But that picture also proves nothing, so I don't think you'll be able to add it in ep 601. After that, I don't use any software to take pictures, yet I'm pleased with the quality of my pictures. Then, Daphne's transformation video had already been added and you don't need to repeat that. Last, you'd check things carefully before asking anything. It's good to ask, but you'd check everything first, then the confusing things, need consideration, come ask the admins. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I use MS Paint and Print Screen button, if you ask... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:18, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I made a heading template, removed the background of the picture, and put it on top. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'm sure you'll get the hang of template making soon. Once you know the basics, you can do anything. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. That sounds good. Yet pictures? What are they about? And where are you going to put them in the wiki? I meant which article(s)? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not that great with talkboxes. Rose is the expert c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No problem c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You can always upload. I'll check if that is acceptable or unacceptable to stay... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Done. Let me know when you've finished. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course I can use Vietnamese because I am a Vietnamese. But can you please stop using Google Translate or whatever translate website you used? The message you sent me contains tons of grammar mistakes and I seriously feel like you're insulting our language! Please just use English around when you message to me, especially when you're not Vietnamese! I don't try to insult English speaking countries or their people, so I hope the people from the other countries also respect my country! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:53, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Now you again? I had enough with people today! What's wrong with all your brains? Water makes them waterlogged? I haven't said English is an insulting language! And if Google Translate is that perfect, why this wiki hasn't gotten written in Italian instead of English? And don't "thought" anything. You don't even know anything about me to mention about that! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) What? From exactly when I shouted at you? Stop accusing people! And my friends have never spoken to me in Vietnamese, except the Vietnamese members in here! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:27, November 5, 2013 (UTC) What's your problem around? IS THERE ANYTHING FROM MY LAST MESSAGE THAT YOU AND YOUR BRAIN ARE UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND? From when I told you to off the message and other things? And actually, all of people in here are extremely annoying! AND NOW, WHAT'S UP WITH THE INSULTING EVER AGAIN? YOU GOT INSULTED BY A NASTY DOG AND NOW COME HERE TO THROW THESE OUT? WRONG PLACE! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Throw these stuffs into trash can and forget about it. I'm going to have a party with my friends to cool-off, and I hope you have a good night -- not goodnight... See ya! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Oh, I hope you will get over these annoying things of him soon. My siblings are really annoying, for your information, despite of their appearance... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 00:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup, lemme have a visit there first.. I'll try to do it tomorow. Is that OK? Plus, can we be frens? Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 10:07, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Usually, I just use Photoshop..Anyway, what's your name and u r from England? Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 10:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC)